<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggie Darling by whatisreggieshortfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992142">Reggie Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor'>whatisreggieshortfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TikTok Trends Used on Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, TikTok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick decides to use a TikTok trend on Reggie out of boredom. He doesn’t expect the results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TikTok Trends Used on Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reggie Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick was kind of bored in his dorm. He was scrolling through TikTok, watching the trends, when he had the idea. He was gonna use Reggie for one of them. Reggie was his best friend, and he knew the bassist only watched TikTok when they were together. (He refused to put it on his phone, saying he preferred Nick showing him the good ones.) And while Nick knew this trend would put his unreciprocated crush out in the open, he also knew that if he used someone else, it would hurt Reggie’s feelings. And all else, Reggie’s dorm was just down the hall so he could head over and explain the trend to him. So, Nick sent Reggie the first message on Snapchat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie was in his dorm messing around with his bass and putting off his Interpersonal Communications paper when he heard his phone go off. It was a snap from Nick, the picture was the blonde’s grinning face. The text attached made Reggie smile. <em>“Reggie, darling, you’re my best friend.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie snapped a smiling selfie back, <em>“You’re my best friend, too.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next one Nick was making a weird face and it said <em>“But there’s a few things that you don’t know of.”</em> Reggie thought that was odd. Reggie knew more about Nick than anyone did. He knew more about the blonde than he did about Alex and Luke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie sent back one that showed him laughing, <em>“There is literally nothing about you that I don’t know.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde was pouting in the next one, and the words confused Reggie. <em>“Why i borrow your lipstick so often”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie quirked an eyebrow and replied, <em>“I only use it for gigs, so use it whenever you want.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick was laying back on his bed, arm tucked behind his head with a grin, <em>“I’m using your shirt as pillowcase.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">Reggie flushed, was Nick really doing that? Reggie knew he had left clothes there when he changed before gigs. He hoped his blush wasn’t too visible in the picture, <em>“I hope it’s comfortable?”</em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>”I wanna ruin our friendship.” </em>Reggie felt like his heart shattered. He knew his crush on Nick was bound to end badly, but to not want to be his friend anymore? Before he could reply, another snap came in of the blonde biting his lip, </span> <span class="s1"><em>”We should be lovers instead.” </em>Reggie ran out his door.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick was waiting for a reply. He saw that Reggie opened them, but he hadn’t replied yet. He was about to spiral about how he screwed up when there was a banging on his door. Slowly he opened it to find the black haired boy, but before he could say anything, Reggie pulled him into a kiss. The blonde didn’t fight it, instead willingly reciprocating the action. Nick gasped as he realized Reggie had managed to shut the door and push him against it. Reggie pulled back, but held him in place, “Were you serious?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’ll have to explain something to you later, but yes. I was. I wasn’t going to say anything for the longest time, but I want to be with you, Reg.” Reggie leaned back in, stealing the rest of Nick’s words.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>